Nomex Batsuit
thumb|295px|link=|On display in a secret [[Batcave entrance area in Wayne Manor.]] The Nomex Batsuit was the first Batsuit Bruce Wayne used as Batman. It was originally a prototype military armor created and developed by Lucius Fox. Bruce at first didn't have a cowl when he used the suit but he and Alfred created the cowl to resemble the shape of a bat with pointy ears. Bruce no longer uses the suit as he now has a new armor that he requested from Fox which is his second Batsuit the Plated Batsuit. History Creation The suit is derived from Lucius Fox's Research and Development program, within Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences Division. It is described by Fox as a "Nomex survival suit" originally intended for advanced military use, but, with its $300,000 price tag, was considered to be too expensive for the United States Army and military in general. Based on an advanced infantry armor system constructed from Nomex, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armor features a kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility. Customization's The armor was then coated with a black latex material to dampen Bruce's heat signature, making him difficult to detect with night-vision equipment. Made of a graphite material, the cowl acts as a protective helmet. The cowl's Kevlar lining is supposed to be bulletproof. A manufacturing defect in the graphite used in the production of the first shipment of the cowl's components made its outer shell incapable of withstanding blunt trauma (a flaw Alfred demonstrated to Bruce Wayne using a baseball bat). Batman apparently took on Falcone and his henchmen at the docks with the defective helmet. The second shipment was supposed to fix this problem. An advanced eavesdropping device is concealed within the cowl's right ear and enables Batman to listen in on conversations from a distance. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth," also developed by Lucius Fox. It is essentially flexible in its normal state but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove. Bruce also adds metal gauntlets with angular fin blades on the forearms, a weapon kept from his experience as a pupil of Ra's al Ghul's organization, the League of Shadows. Mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, Bruce managed to surprise Ra's by breaking the blade of his ninjaken in multiple places with the gauntlets. Drawbacks Although supposedly designed for maximum flexibility and movement, the Nomex armor does restrict Batman's movement somewhat, slowing him down in combat. The design of the mask and cape also restricted his neck movement, making it impossible for him to turn his head, and forcing him to rely on peripheral vision. For these reasons, Bruce asked Lucius to design a new suit with faster freer movement in mind. Batman Begins Meeting Gordon Bruce first used the suit to confront Seargent James Gordon in his office at the GCPD and asks him to bring down Carmine Falcone and his drug shipment. In this scene, he didn't have a Cowl but a black mask and his Nomex suit didn't have a Bat symbol. When he escaped Gordon tried to give chase but Bruce managed to get away. Battling and apprehending Falcone Bruce used the suit again and this time it was his first Batsuit which he used to capture and battle Falcone's men. The Cowl now had pointy ears shaped as a bat and his Bat emblem was now spread across his chest. He intercepted Falcone's drug shipment and finally captured Falcone. When Gordon and his fellow officer arrived at the docks, Falcone was chained to a searchlight and his jacket was ripped. The emblem on the light shown in the sky made it seem it was in the shape of a bat. Saving Rachel Bruce was still in the suit when he rescued Rachel from two of Falcone's men at a train station. She chased the other one off with her taser after he saw his partner attacked by Batman and she turned to find him. Startled she fired her taser but Batman's body armor prevented him from being harmed. Batman provided Rachel with evidence against Falcone and disappeared. Searching for Scarecrow thumb|295px|Trying to fire the [[grapple gun upwardly in the restrictive nomex bat suit.]] Bruce again used the suit as Batman to interrogate Gotham City Police Detective Flass. Then later searched for Scarecrow but was exposed to his fear toxin and set on fire. Batman escaped the building by jumping out the window and put the flames out while on the ground. He called Alfred for help and received an antidote from Fox. Saving Rachel (Second Time) When Crane drugged Rachel with his fear toxin, Batman rescued her again and subdued Scarecrow. He then met with Gordon and took Rachel in the Tumbler back to the Batcave so he can administer an antidote for her. After escaping police and SWAT teams, Batman finally arrived at the Batcave and gave Rachel the antidote. He also gave her two vials one for Gordon, the other for mass production. Saving Rachel again and battling Ra's Al Ghul After Alfred saves Bruce from death in the Manor and takes him to the Batcave, Bruce used the suit again as Batman to rescue Rachel from Crane and a drugged induced mob. Then reveals his identity to her before going on to stop Ra's Al Ghul from using the fear toxin at Wayne Tower to spread over the city. Gordon uses the Tumbler's cannon's to destroy a section of the track. Batman fights Ra's but refuses to kill him and also chooses not to save him. He escapes by gliding from the train, leaving Ra's to die when the train goes off the track. Receiving the Bat-Signal Batman later met with Gordon atop the GCPD headquarters and Gordon showed him the Bat-Signal which when used will call Batman for help whenever crime strikes again. Gordon made the signal based on the bat light in the sky that Batman did to Falcone the night he was arrested. Gordon also mentioned a criminal who leaves Joker playing cards at crime scenes. Batman promises Gordon he will investigate and glides off the building into the night. The Dark Knight Apprehending Scarecrow Bruce last used the suit as Batman to intercept Scarecrow's meeting with drug dealers in a parking garage. When the Batmen fanatics, interrupt the meeting. Batman intervenes to stop one of them and then captured Crane when he tried to escape in a van. He then left the criminals for the police. When one of the Batfanatics asked him what's the difference between them. Batman tells him "I'm not wearing hockey pads". Behind the Scenes 250px|thumb|Bale testing the nomex survival suit. This costume was conceptually designed by Simon McGuire under the supervision and guidance of costume department head Lindy Hemming and director Christopher Nolan. Trivia * Christian Bale found the original Batsuit to be very uncomfortable and restrictive, as it was still very much derived from the standard WB Batsuits of the past first established by Michael Keaton, with little improvement. The "bat suit wrangler", Day Murch from the 90's films was brought on to assist Bale and stuntmen like Buster Reeves. From Christopher Nolan's point of view, he was dissatisfied with the appearance of the foam rubber cowl, within the fiction is supposed to be made of solid graphite material. For these reasons, Bruce's desire for a new costume in the movies was put into the story. * The Nomex Batsuit has a more in-depth description of its fabrication than the Plated Batsuit. * Christian Bale was dressed in the Sonar Batsuit from Batman Forever ''during his audition tape. The Sonar Batsuit was used during auditions for ''Begins. Category:Batsuits Category:Armor Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Objects